The Missing Link
by lostxoxdreamer
Summary: There is one fact: not a single soul can escape war. But of course that's not to mention the missling link to winning the most deadly of wars seen in over three hundred generations: Saberei ElatchtehAmidala. Pairings: SabeObi, PadmeAni.PLEASE R&R!


A/N: I updated! Sorry it's taking so long. It's just that I'm currently working on the plot, so it takes longer to write. :D

PLEASE R&R!

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

"Saberei Hetchtalle! Could you ever be more thoughtless! You have work to do. And hurry up!" The strawberry blonde moaned as she shook herself awake from the long daze she got by watching the strange creatures passing by the old, warped window.

She struggled to say, "Yes, Bahli, but please, I've told you a million times, call me Sabe'." over her deep, five-second yawns. It had been a long, stressful day and she felt as if her lack of rest would cause her to collapse right then and there.

_Least the ground is soft enough to faint on. _As she giggled at the thought, she caught a glimpse of what must have been a new strange alien in town for a visit. She leaned over to see a mob gathering around the Hutt palace. She quickly turned to Bahli and noted that she was going outside for some fresh air.

Bahli, who had been Sabe's guardian for several years, ordered a quick return. The teenager agreed and waited for the electronic doors to allow her to the gathering species beyond it. They finally cooperated, showing her the crowded sand dunes not too far ahead.

After weaving her way through the jam-packed streets, she was shocked to see Jabba outside his enormous abode, cooperating with the surrounding people.

She couldn't believe her eyes. _Jabba? Cooperating? Whoa, that's surprising._ It took her a while, but finally she could make out his words,

"We are all gathered here together for something more important than ever imagined in the course of Tatooine's history. We must stand up against the most powerful evil ever known. WE MUST FIGHT!"

She gasped with the crowd and ran back to her abode. It took her awhile to clear up in her mind what the Hutt had just said. _Off to war? Never. It can't happen now. Not like this. Not given the circumstances._ After going over this a few times in her mind, she stood up and told Bahli. The 52 year old stood frozen still, shocked at the news.

Eventually she cooperated, "And...?" Sabe' knew Bahli was trying to hide her fright. She had heard her tell her a time ago about war and conquest. From what she could remember, Bahli has told her that Tatooine would "Begin a five year war" and that "In that time, an important monarch will vanish from the face of the planet."

She had put the pieces together a long time ago: Jabba. It _had_ to be him. It just made perfect sense. _He's a monarch._ She pondered the thought through while helping Bahli hang the rest of the soaked garments.

The girl looked at her many surroundings. She was clueless about what was in store for her. She had the concept of war, but that occurred when she was four and most of it had been lost in a case of amnesia over thirteen years ago.

Now seventeen, she was still not yet physically nor mentally prepared for living under combat and, given the circumstances, it was too short a notice to swallow whole in one minute. She grew weak and bewildered. She told Bahli her feelings and slowly walked to her bedroom door to get some rest, but too soon did her body give in and she collapsed in the middle of the hallway

"Saberei! Saberei! Are you alright? Oh, we must get you to Binni immediately! Can you stand up? Oh, try, _try_ to get up!" Sabe' leaned on her elbows and grumbled, "What?" "Good!" The woman franticly replied, her hair in her face. "At least you can do that!" The teenager giggled. "Yes, of coarse I'm alright. I was just so tired... You don't need to get Doctor Binni and yes, I can sta--" She got cut off by another trip "--stand up." Her guardian sighed. "You sound Just like your mother, always reassuring people that everything will be alright in the end." "What did she look like?" Sabe' inquired as she stopped a tear. Bahli smiled. "Like you."

**CRASH!** An enormous rock hurled through the window, separating the two. Sabe' immediately ducked, telling Bahli to do the same. She called her name, but there was no reply.

After missing death by an inch, Sabe raced down to the basement while dodging flying debris. She was running the deepest corner when she tripped on a bolt and landed in the autodry (Tatooine's automatic dryer). The girl was brought outside and flung into the nasty streets. She was very thankful when a (also automatic) pickup droid picked her up with its metal claws and carried her away from the ruckus.

_Something must've hit it,_ she thought. For, in the middle of the wasteland, it spun, let go of her, and flew away. But what she landed on was _definitely_ not waste. Soon she opened her eyes to see something she had never seen in her entire life.

Humans, creatures, and — 'who-knows-what's --- were being coated with armor, put on spaceships and transported in the speed of light (those who were too awkward a shape to fit into the armor were kicked out). Suddenly, she felt a strange, enormous hand seize her wrist and throw her into the line of aliens.

The man, who happened to be a guard, said in a deep, thundering voice, "Get in line, boy, or I'll throw _you_ out too!" She stumbled, but immediately resumed her position in fear of losing the first chance she ever had of seeing the "outside world".

Although she was perplexed (and, admittedly, _very_ tired), she could still she many objects around her. While rubbing her eyes, she felt a hard substance surrounding her. When she opened her eyes, she realized that she also had been suited with armor and was heading into a dark spacecraft, along with the other passengers.

EEEEEEEEEAAAK! The vehicle screeched as it took off. Sabe' sat down in the cabin and thought about it for a minute. All her life she had wanted to go somewhere else besides the sand dunes in Tatooine and the fowl-mouthed, non-educated, smelly visitors that, when asked a question, spat at her in reply. _There has to be somewhere… Somewhere…_ She glanced around her. _Somewhere where I can actually be visible to other people and respected by someone besides Bahli—Bahli! I totally forgot! Oh, how could I have been so stupid! I have to go back!_ She looked outside, but there was only a black background with blank whitish-yellow stars everywhere. She sighed. _It's too late now. It's already taken off. Ooohhhhh..._ She couldn't help it. She had to cry. She had known Bahli ever since her mother died, which was when Sabe' was three, and Bahli took over the household for her father who had to leave for business. He hated Sabe' and refused to take her with him. Ever since, she had been under the command of Bahli, living on the dirty streets of Tatooine. She had a hut, but rarely went inside it. She was out running too many errands to even _think_ about her home, let alone _live_ in it. She liked Bahli and vise and she liked Sabe', and she knew she shouldn't have gone without her.

She was mentally kicking herself when a soft voice whispered, "Hello. Me Xanga. But you call me Xan." Sabe' replied, "Sabe'. Um… hi?" They began talk and soon became the best of friends. They were abruptly cut off by another screeching: The plane had landed. They gasped in delight as they unloaded the plane.

Neither of them had seen this planet before and they stopped and gasped when they saw it. "We're on a mission, no gawking!" the guard roared as he pushed the girls in order. They stood hand-in-hand as they took in their surroundings.

Wild kopaberries strewn across the grass, which happened to be in many different colors, torks (similar to grapes) hanging as if hung loosely by a thread, a creek flowing along the wooden path and, as everyone gasped with delight in honor of, an enormous, beautiful rainbow stretched across the green moon of Yamin Four (which serves as the sun on this planet).

"Whooaaa," they gasped. "Observe well my friends, because this won't be here soon enough—_if_ we're lucky," the guard roared. The duo stared at each other in sorrow while thinking, _this doesn't sound good._

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

Whoa. I _wrote_ all that? Gosh. 0o


End file.
